For King And Country
by Qah57
Summary: When Earths newest ship encounters a colonial colonization mission. They inadvertently lay the foundations for the greatest war in the history of the human race
1. Chapter 1

For King and Country

Battlestar Galactica and Stargate SG-1

Summary: When earths newest ship aids a Colonial colonization mission. They inadvertently lay the foundations for the greatest war in the history of the human race.

Disclaimer: I do not own either star gate SG-1 or Battlestar Galactica

_A/N: This story is set about four years after 'unending' on the SG-1 side of things while for BSG the story begins around 18months before the mini-series _

Chapter 1

"_CIC, sensors." the_ voice of Sub lieutenant Williams from his position in the sensor control room came blaring through the speakers in the CIC.

"Sensors, CIC go ahead" Captain John Simpson commander of Earths newest and the second British BC-304 class Battlecruiser R14 HMS Royal Sovereign. She is one of the most powerful vessels in know space with an onboard arsenal capable of destroying entire continents if required . Unlike their American counterparts all four ships of the royal navy space force two BC-303 destroyers and two BC-304 battles cruisers were operated by the Royal Navy, with navy Personnel and Fleet Air Arm pilots also embarked on ship was a platoon of Royal Marines for security.

"_We have 60 plus contacts coming in on Bering 175.24 by 2654.9 CBDR"_Simpson was very disturbed by the fact that the were 60 plus contact in the Alpha Centuri system, which was practically on Earths doorstep and the future site for colony operations. Earth already had several offwold colonies but these were all military bases or mining operations with very small populations

"Size and disposition of contacts" he said while tying to look a lot calmer than he was feeling.

"_War book reads as 5Lucian Alliancemotherships10 Al'kesh and 25 Gliders._ That was a very large force and for the alliance to risk so much the ships they were chasing must be worth it, current SG-C command intelligence would point to that force being nearly a quarter of their total space assets.

"_The rest of the contacts read as unknown. 23 fighters and 2 capital ships one Class C the other Class F."_ that meant that the larger ship was nearly 3 times the length of his ship and the smaller one was about the same size as the Prometheus class destroyers. The royal navy had been the first to come up with the class system for ships and they had also been the ones who had put together the warbook on every ship that Earth or one of her alleys had ever come across in either the Milky Way Galaxy or the Pegasus Galaxy. It contained vital information about the ships they were fighting and the organization operating them allowing the Earth forces to accurately gage the threat level of what they were facing at nearly any given time.

"Captain we are receiving a radio transmission on all frequencies." Lieutenant Johnson spoke up from the Comms station to his left.

"Let's hear it."

"_To any nearby ships this is the Battlestar endurance we have come under attack from unknown vessels and require assistance"_

"Helm how long to intercept"

"_16 minutes at sublight, about 20 seconds at hyper."_

"Standby for a short hyperspace jump. Plot the jump to take us out as close to the motherships as you can, hopefully we can get the jump on them."

"Mr. Murray if you would." Simpson said to his XO Commander Tom Murray.

"Aye sir." He said before reaching for the radio and putting it onto to ship wide allowing everyone to hear what was about to be said

"_All hands this is the XO set General Quarters around the ship. This is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill. Prep all fighters for launch; remove all missile safeties and Damage control teams to your stations. All stations report once ready"_

"By the numbers commander."

"Aye sir."

"Weapons."

"Go."

"Helm."

"_Go."_

"Navigation"

"Go"

"Sensors"

"Go"

"Com"

"Go"

"Red squadron"

"_Go"_

"Blue Squadron"

"_Go"_

Within a minute all stations were manned and ready and the Battlecruiser was fully capable for combat. The ship then jumped to hyperspace and HMS Royal Sovereign was about to make history.

Commander James grunted as he was thrown across the Plotting table from the force of another hit from whatever weapons it was that the aliens were using. His mission was to scout out new systems for colonization that's why they had a civilian survey vessel with them. They had been looking at their last system to survey when they had been jumped by 7 unknown ships. They had immediately tried to open communication with them. But there messages of peace and friend ship were either not hared or ignored. And moments after they started firing on his ship and released hordes of fighters.

"Commander, we have a new contact."

"Is it the same as the aliens." Aaron Jame asked worried they would not be able to handle another one.

"No sir. Wait … we are receiving a transmission."

"Let's hear it."

"_This is Captain John Simpson of HMS Royal Sovereign to the attacking Lucian Alliance vessels you are ordered to cease your attacks immediately and withdraw from Tau'ri space immediately or we will open fire."_

The CIC was filled with a mass of reports as the new Tau'ri ship engaged one of the enemies ships. Different stations all reported at the same time and it became difficult to pick out the reports

"The aliens have opened fire on the new contact Commander."

"They seem to be using some kind energy weapon"

"Wait Alien capital ships are converging this new Tau'ri craft"

He watched the DRADIS as the ship launched 16 fighters; according to reports from his vipers the new fighters looked very much like old style Cylon riders but that must be only superficial as the cylons had not been seen in almost 35 years. The new 'Tau'ri' fighters proceeded to make very short work of the alien fighters using Missiles; he did not have any fighter missiles onboard as back in the colonies no one used missiles.

"All five Alien ships are ignoring us and heading straight for the Tau'ri."

Commander Aaron James grinned at this, with now need to protect the unarmed Civilian ship he could concentrate all his firepower on the Aliens and show them why you don't turn your back on a Mercury Class Battlestar.

"All batteries target Tango 4" the closest ship to them.

"Fire"

With that one word command the Mighty ship, The pride of the navy, unleashed all its power towards a single target for the first time in combat. The bow of the ship had been orientated so that all spinal guns had a clear shoot. The massive projectiles quickly accelerated away followed some distance behind by the dozens of rounds from the main gun batteries that run down the spine and sides of the ship

The first of the rounds hit just seconds after a Tau'ri energy beam, meaning that for the moment there was no shield in the way to protect the under armoured hull of the vessel. The first round was then lucky enough to hit the main shield generators leaving the ship basically defenceless to the ensuing attack as it had no way to raise its sheilds and protect itself.

It didn't take long for the ship to crumble under the firepower arrayed against it. This was met by cheers from all the CIC.

"Quite down there are still 2 enemy ships out there, Let's get them!" James shouted. The Tau'ri ship had managed to take out two other Alien capital ship while they were busy fighting their own, and a fleeting moment in the heart of battle he could only wonder what kind of power that ship possessed.

The Tau'ri ship then proceeded to destroy the few reaming fighters with some incredibly accurate rail gun fire. The reaming 2 Capital ships decided to cut their loses and retreated using the same unfamiliar method they arrived with.

Once all the enemy forces were gone the received a message that shocked every person in the CIC to the core.

"_This is the earth ship HMS Royal Sovereign to the Battlestar Endurance do you require any assistance."_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: For clarification the Endurance is mercury class Battlestar, the 4__th__ to be produced in fact out of 11 so far constructed _

Chapter 2

**Colonial Battlestar Endurance**

"_This is the earth ship Royal Sovereign to the Battlestar Endurance do you require any assistance."_

The words from the earth ship echoed around the unnaturally quite CIC. James realized that all eyes were on him waiting for him to say something.

He picked up the phone and said "This is the colonial Battlestar Endurance, we come in peace. And we require medical assistance."

"Roger that Endurance, we Can provide. Now what is your purpose in this system?"

"That's classified." While it was not technically classified the first contact procedures he was taught at the academy short as they maybe specifically said not to reveal anything about your intentions or anything that could be taken as a threat.

"This is restricted area Endurance now I repeat what are your intentions" James could hear the irritation in his voice and he new this could rapidly go downhill.

"They are still classified but I can assure you they are not hostile. And if you could come over to my ship then we could talk this over."

"Very well we will be there in 1 hour." The captain really did not sound happy.

Turning to his XO "Grab some marines and make your way to the hanger. A show of force would be best" He said knowing the Commander would sort the welcoming party.

**HMS Royal Sovereign**

Turning to his XO Simpson instructed "Alex it's time to prepare the contact party."

"Aye Sir. I will go find some marines"

"Lieutenant Johnson" he said to the com officer

"Sir?"

"Inform Earth of the Situation. Then Get into your dress uniform on."

"What, me" the young officer looked quite surprised

"Yes you, I will ignore that insubordination for now." He said with completely straight face. "As the regs state that I need a senior officer with me and no one else can be spared so you are it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" he said more confidently this time.

50 minutes later

**Colonial Battlestar Endurance**

Commander James had assembled in the launch bay with his XO an honour guard of pilots and Knuckle-draggers and an unsurprisingly large amount of marines placed in strategic locations. All the damage that they had taken during the battle had been cleared away and they had repaired everything that they could but they had taken a lot of damage on the outside and that would take a long time in dry-dock to repair.

"Royal Sovereign shuttle descending." Came over the loudspeaker

Then he saw it, coming down the lift usually used for raptors it had to be the most Alien ship he had seen. The capital ship looked human only humans could build something that ugly and bricked shape, the fighters looked human but this shuttle looked like a piece of art. It was long and green the were indents running down along the sides he could see no trace of an engine so how did it fly. He was looking for a door when a ramp at the back came down so that must mean the ship was mostly hollow so he could not figure out how it was propelled. The first 2 figures that came down the ramp were unsurprisingly Marines or their version of them. They were dressed in a khaki compared to his marines black colour uniforms, combat gear came in the form of with scoped riffles, sidearm's and grenades. The next person off looked like a junior officer and quite nervous as well. All though he did have a few of what looked like campaign badges so James quested he wasn't a rookie.

The next person off was the captain he looked like an average man, average build, average height but it was the eyes that gave him away as a combat veteran. . He had defiantly seen action.

The Captain walked straight up to the commander and when he was less than 5 feet away he gave a salute that would have made any drill sergeant proud and said

"Permission to come aboard Commander."

"Permission granted Captain" it was captain Simpson who spoke next

"allow me to introduce lieutenant Johnson" he gestured to the man on his right

"And the two Royals behind me are Sergeants McKenzie and walker." He indicated to the two heavily armed men behind him

Now it was Commander Aaron James turn for the introductions

"To my left is Major Sampson my xo." Gestured to the short man on his left

"To my right is Captain Dickens the ships CAG" he gestured to the slim women on his right

"And next to me is Elizabeth Levy the head civilian" he gestured to the second women on his right.

"Ok now that we have got the introductions out of the way do you mind telling me why you are in this system with a kilometre long warship and a civilian luxury liner?" Simpson said not even waiting to go to the conference room that had been set out for them.

It was the civilian who answered "Simply captain we were looking for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Colonial Stealthstar Alpha 1**

"Alpha 1, to all alphas. Target is in sight. All fighters stand by to deliver the package." The package was the 30 of the most expensive missiles the colonies had ever produced. In the 7 years that they had been using the ring of the gods they had heard much about the so called tau'ri. One of the things they had learnt was that earth had very advanced ships with a powerful energy shield. So regular missiles would not do. That's where the element came in. no one knew what its true name was, what was know was the fact that it increased the power of nuclear by an order of ten. So a 5 megaton warhead became a 50 megaton warhead. And with 30 of them not even the tau'ri could shrug that off. Or the Cylons for that matter, if they ever came back they would find the colony's more than prepared.

"10 seconds to firing range, 15 until we fire" He said while double checking the targeting solution, at 3 million a Missile they literally could no afforded to miss.

"In range." He said removing the safety key from the Missile launch control. All three of the Missiles in the fighters bomb bay were

"3..2..1….Fire." He made a quick prayer of forgiveness to the Gods before pushing down the fire button

From beneath the body of the 10 stealth stars came 30 missiles all bearing down on there target. HMS Royal Sovereign.

**HMS Royal Sovereign**

"CIC, Sensors. Vampire, Vampire! Missiles incoming 40 plus."

" Shields up, Weapons free. Launch all fighters. Activate the Beacon." The officer of the watch hurriedly shouted. He quickly palmed the control to activate the shield and automated defence systems. Simultaneously a Loud Klaxon blared throughout the ship summoning the crew to action stations.

Across the hull of the mighty warship dozens of rail guns opened up on the incoming missiles. And from across 4 points on the hull SpaceDart anti-missiles missiles left there launchers all heading for the swarm of nukes. The first to hit were the rail gun rounds destroying 7 missiles in their first salvo but after this the enemy missiles started jinks and evade. The railguns were still getting kills but it was harder now. Then the SpaceDarts hit 12 missiles fired, 12 kills.

But that still left 6 missiles coming straight at the hull, one of the fighters managed to get a lucky kill but the remaining 5 hit. 2 hit at the front of the ship the Asgard designed shields just holding one hit on top port launch tube taking the shields down to 20%. The next one went right behind conning tower taking the shields to 5%. Then the last hit right on the starboard launch bay. The shield gave in and the blast completely destroyed nearly the entire bay and what was not destroyed was ripped off the hull.

After seeing the destruction on their mother ship the 8 remaining fighters – the 8 other fighters of red squadron were destroyed with the launch bay – they immediately went after the stealth stars which were destroyed in their own missile storm of 16 missiles.

The colonial vipers that had been launched had no idea what do as they could not detect the stealthstars it seemed like the missiles just appeared.

The decision of what to do was made up for them when 3 new ships jumped in. two mercury class Battlestars and one Marinestar.

**SGC,NORAD**

Sgt Siler looked at the data link he had just received from HMS Royal Sovereign and decided that it was going to be a long day. The ship had been crippled by a nuclear weapon and was now in the process of being boarded by the colonial marines. He quickly bounced the transmission to HMS Dreadnought and he then went off to find Gen Landry.

It would be A long day indeed.

**HMS Dreadnought BC-304. On maneuvers in Sol system**

" Admiral Sheridan" a young seaman came running into his office carrying a peace of paper " priority one dispatch from Royal Sovereign, sir" he said out of breath as he put the paper on the admiral's desk .

Sheridan quickly became angry as he read through the dispatch. So the colonials had double crossed them waiting until the captain was onboard there ship then attacking without warning. And now after criperling the ship they were trying to board it. Well he was going to give the colonials a lesson in why you don't mess with the royal navy.

"Seaman" he growled. The young man snapped automatically to attention "order the Task Group to form up. Are going to get are ship back."

Outside of the ship the rest of the Group formed up the 2 Royal navy BC-303 escorts HMS Battleaxe and HMS Renown as well as the American BC-304 Olympia, Independence and Freedom. As well as the French SCV-01 carrier Fosh.

Every ship had received the message of what had happened so it was with a grim determination that they formed up into battle formation and set off onto hyperspace ready to do what ever it takes to get there lost ship back.

This still left 6 reaming defending earth 2 American Battlecruisers, 2 Russian Battlecruisers, 1 Chinese Dreadnought and Finally 1 EU Carrier in case they were needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Colonial Battlestar Endurance**

" What the Frak was that!" Commander Aaron James shouted mostly to himself as picked himself up from the cold metal floor of the flight deck. He looked around and saw that everyone was doing the same and running to their duty post .

Next he turned his attention to the party from Royal Sovereign he seemed to be alright. Apart from the fact that the Two Marines had weapons at the ready pointed at Dr Levy. He was just about to ask what in Hades they were doing. But he then noticed a pistol in the doctors hands pointed at the kneeling form of Captain Simpson.

"Dr what do you think you are doing!" He shouted at from less than 2 feet away, he went to snatch the gun. But he was stopped in his a tracks as one of the marines raised her sidearm towards him and motioned for him to step back. "Sergeant, you well lower your weapon and Detain Dr levy.

"She won't listen to you" the doctor replied not even looking up from Captain Simpson who was glaring absolute daggers at her

"And why the Frak not" James replied understandably upset with what basically amounted to mutiny on his own damn ship! And for some reason he could not stop it.

"Because she is simply following orders from a superior officer." Levy said looking him in the eye

"Who are you" was all James said.

"See that's the reason you were chosen for this mission, you are quick to catch on. A very useful trait for when facing the unknown."

"Answer the question "He snarled completely ignoring everything that was going on around him.

"Well as you already guessed I am not Doctor Levy or a civilian at all actually."

"Your stalling."

"I know" She smiled, James found it very unnerving. "My name is Cain, Admiral Cain." The name sounded familiar he thought.

"And what you just heard was about 30 of the most powerful weapons in history destroying of hopefully only Crippling our friend's ship." There was allot of valuable tech on board, it would be such a shame to lose it.

"WHAT!" Simpson shouted forgetting about the gun in his face. He rose up quickly drawing a knife he had concealed in his boot. Before anyone had chance to react he had grabbed Cain who and mistakenly turned her back to him. The knife was at her throat in an instant.

"You better explain yourself right now or I will kill" He snarled loudly into her ear. "You also better pray to God that not a single person on my ship has so much as a paper cut or a will take your head off.

"Captain!" It was only the sound of the Commanders voice that made him look up and see what he really didn't want to. His small party was completely surrounded by at least 30 Colonials most Marines all armed.

"You can't win Captain if you kill you will sign your own death warrants." James tried to reason. "If you let the Admiral go have my Assurances you and your party will not be harmed."

"Your assurances!" He laughed "they mean absolutory nothing to me. I came onboard this Battleship in the name of peace and you sucker punch my ship, I have no reason or need to trust you" he spat.

"Look I swear to the Gods! I knew nothing of this." He shouted, James really did not want started a war with another unknown Civilization on his shoulders.

"That may be true, I don't know" he sighed. "But she certainly did, Probably ordered it and most likely planned it. For that I will kill her." He said tensing the arm holding the knife. Cain was still struggling against his grasp but Simpson was too strong.

"If you do this I will shoot you myself."

"I can live with that" Simpson said preparing to pull back his arm and slit her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it gives me a nice warm and fuzzy feeling inside you know the one that makes you want to nuke a Battlestar. So anyway enjoy **

Chapter 5

**Colonial Battlestar Endurance**

First lieutenant Parker really did not like what he saw, Jack had actually no idea what was going on. All he saw when he came into the hanger to escort the Commander the CIC was some people with strange uniforms and even stranger ship surrounded by his fellow marines. He thought it best to join in and took up a position to the right of his commander.

Once he got up close he saw that these strangers had one of the Science guys held with a knife to their throat. A closer inspection revealed the hostage to be none other than the head scientist for the expedition, one Dr Levy.

This could only end bad he thought, and from the way that the conversation between the commander and this 'Captain Simpson' was going it looked like they agreed. He carefully rose the scope on his CSW-5 to his eye. It looked very similar to the weapons the other guys had on them he thought in passing.

Now he aimed his weapon straight at this Captain Simpson's head. Yes jack knew that headshots were for Snipers or Amateurs but he couldn't really aim for the centre mass with Dr Levy in his way could.

It seemed like diplomacy wasn't working so Lieutenant Parker made up his mind he was going to shoot and shoot to kill at that. Strangely the Decision to end someone else's life wasn't that hard. Must be all the training he grunted.

"I can live with that" he was snapped out of his musings by the sound of Simpsons voice booming across the unnaturally quiet hanger bay.

He saw the hand holding the knife tense and he knew he had milliseconds to act before the knife sliced across the Doctors throat.

He expertly flicked the safety and on to single shoot without taking his eyes off the target. He took in one big breath to steady himself and his aim. Now or Never. First Lieutenant Jack Parker slowly pulled back the trigger until it reached the biting point.

With one last glance he pulled the trigger.

A single shot echoed through the Hanger.

The bullet hit Captain Simpson just above his nose killing him instantly.

Or it would have if the Captain, his small party including Admiral Cain hadn't of disappeared in a blinding white flash.

"What the Frack!" he almost shouted and judging by the reaction of everyone else they seemed to agree with him. He turned to the Commander as he still had orders to escort James to the CIC. But it seemed the Commander was one step ahead of him as he was on the radio to what jack assumed was the CIC.

That was when he saw the strange green shuttle type thing still parked on the loading elevator. It appeared that they had forgotten to bring it with them.

He could faintly hear the commander in the background. Trying to desperately jump the ship out of the danger zone

"Jump us out of hear right now!"

...

"I don't care where just get us out"

...

"Fine, transmit the destination to the new ships, just make sure to do it ASAP!"

...

"What do you mean just appeared out of nowhere around us"

...

"How many"

...

"Frak

**A/N: a quick note the CSW-5 stands for Colonial Standard Weapon-5 , basically an SA-80 but... IN SPACE! **


End file.
